fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Vortex
Time Vortex 'is the first episode in the first season of the animated series ''Portal Heroes. The episode premiered on February 13, 2014 and was viewed on 87,000 televisions. Premise Serena must defeat a robot to save Dave and John from a time vortex. Plot The episode begins with the three practising magics with their staffs, before Master Magarato tells Dave and John of their mission to stop a time vortex removing important events from history. Serena is bummed to not have an assignment. In the vortex Dave and John see many historical events go by, and enter Tempus, made of floating rock formations in space with a large temple. They are stuck on a rock, with none nearby to jump to, but they are helped by a magic beam of light. The beam of light then turns against them, attempting to kill them due to it being an invention turned evil. Transcript *(we begin in the training room, where the trio are practising staff magic) *John: Voca virtutes antiqua tempestas! (John clenches a fist and Dave is covered in rain, John laughs) *Dave: Hey! Mittite ex magicae draco! (John is lifted away by a dragon) *Serena: Too bad we only know Latin spells. We've all been practising English ones but they never work 100% for some reason. (clears throat) I summon a piece of bread! (a desk fan floats into the room) See what I mean? *Dave: I know one or two simple ones. Look! Chocolate shall be mine! (a chocolate bar appears in his hand) Ha ha. Neat. *(a portal appears, which John jumps through) *John: I'll get you back for that, Dave. Date eum ipsum magnum papillis! (John prepares to cast the spell, but Magarto bursts into the room). Woah. Yes, Master? *Magarto: Dave, John. I have an important mission for you. You see, all over the world, important events have been suddenly disappearing from history. Queen Victoria never died and she's still the queen! I believe this is all because of a strange time vortex located in Tempus, the dimension of time. You need to travel to Tempus before the whole world falls apart! *Dave: Woah. *John: That sounds serious. We'll be right on it, sir. Where's the portal to Tempus? *Magarto: I will show you. (the three begin to walk away) *Serena: Wait, Master! (Magarto turns around) What about my assignment? *Magarto: (pulls out a book) Hmm, let's see. I don't really have anything for you to do! You can practise your spells or just relax or something. Come on boys, without further ado! (the three walk out of the room and Serena frowns) *(Magarto is looking through a book, whilst John and Dave look at various portals) *Magarto: Ah, here we are. The portal to Tempus looks like a giant clock. Go look for that one, boys. Good luck on your journey! (the two look at several portals before Dave finds the one to Tempus) *Dave: Hey John, I found the Tempus portal! *John: Awesome. (the two approach the portal) *Dave and John: Ready? Three, two, one, portal heroes! (the two jump into the portal) *(back in the training room, Serena is reading a book entitled "The Portal Master's Guide to English Spells") *Serena: Hmm, this looks fairly easy. (she shuts one eye and puts a hand up) Couch, be gone! (the couch she is sitting on disappears causing her to fall). Woah, it worked! Couch, return! (the couch reappears and falls on her) Ow... *(Dave and John are in the portal, watching many historical events fly by them) *John: Woah, this is more serious than I thought. *Dave: Yeah, some of this stuff is really important - I just saw the invention of cake be erased! (a bright light appears at the end of the portal) I guess that's the exit. *John: Must be. (the two jump from the portal into Tempus, which is composed of multiple rocky formations in space) *Dave: (points to a temple in the distance) I bet that temple has something to do with it. *John: You're right, but how are we going to get over there? It's impossi- *Dave: Woahoahoah! There's barely any gravity here, when you jump you're in the air for ages! We could jump across the rocks! *John: (jumps) Oh yeah! (a large white light surrounds Tempus and a crackling noise is heard) But that doesn't sound good. We should probably hurry. (the two jump towards the temple) *(cut back to the training room) *Serena: (covered in bandages) Alright, 238th time's a charm. (puts her index finger on her sock) Ceiling fan, stop and fall! (the fan falls from the ceiling but does not stop, we cut away to the outside of the training room just as Serena gets hit by it. Serena screams loudly) *(cut to a floating pond of alligator-infested water in Tempus) *Dave: (he and John are on a rock next to the water) How are we gonna get over this? Look. (he throws a small rock over the water, an alligator jumps out very high to catch it and eat it) *John: We'll have to find another way around it. (looking around) Hmm... *Dave: Looks like the only way around is by making that jump! (there's another line of rocks far away from the one they're standing on) Well, here goes nothing! (he prepares to jump and does so, John does the same) *John: (looking down) What's even down there? (he throws a tissue down and it's violently shredded apart when it reaches the bottom) Oh, jeez. (a long shot of the rock they jumped from and the rock they are approaching, they're about halfway down and slowly start to go downwards) *Dave: Oh no, we're going down! (shakes his arms like wings to try to get further upward) We're not gonna make it! (suddenly, a bright white light flashes across the screen and Dave and John disappear) *(cut to the training room) *Serena: (after sitting idly for about ten seconds) I don't even know what to do any more. *(cut back to Tempus, where Dave and John are teleported to the rock they were trying to jump toward) *John: What the... how did we... (a beam of light zooms past him) Eh?! (the light beam stops in front of him) Who and what and... whaa???... are you? *Bea (light beam): Howdy, fellas! My name's Bea, but y'all can call me Bea, 'cause that's my name! I saw yous two were strugglin' to jump to this here rock, so I gave ya'll a hand! Y'all can thank and pay me later. *Dave: Well that's all great, but what exactly are you? *Bea: Why, I'm a lightymajig! But the city folks who created me call me "Light Helper 2000". The 2000's there because I'm the 2000th Light Helper they created, after the other 1999 turned evil... I can still remember that fateful day that Light Helper 1666 burnt down the laboratory. Four years on and I still see it in my nightmares. (pauses for a couple of seconds, then her face suddenly lights up) Hey, do you fellas wanna pick up some cotton candy? *John: Oh, boy! *Dave: Heck, yeah! *Bea: Alrighty! I'll just need to place myself in your entities and... (a white flash of light covers the screen, the three are gone) *(cut back to the training room) *Serena: (dancing along to pop music) Well, I've got nothing better to do. *Magarto: (walks into the room) Serena, I- (sees her dancing, shudders and backs out of the room) *(cut to a store in Tempus called "Artery Destructions 'R' Us") *Dave: (he, John and Bea are messily eating cotton candy) Wait, weren't we meant to be going on some sort of heroic mission? *John: I think we may have, but I can't quite place my finger on it, mainly because I lost it trying to grab cotton candy straight from the machine. *Dave: I'm sure Magarto sent us on a mission here... to do a thing and... uhhh... (loud crackling and rumbling) And that's it! We have to save Tempus from this lingering doom that will destroy time itself. *John: Don't worry, simple mistake. Now let's get going! *Bea: Oh, I don't think you fellas are goin' nowhere. *Dave: Excuse me? *Bea: The scientists who created us Light Helpers liked even numbers over odd. So, 2000 killer helpers are better than one! (chuckles and laughs maniacally) BYE, FELLAS! (she grows hands, one of them wields a knife. She laughs maniacally as she chases Dave and John) *John: This was unexpected! She didn't even pay for the cotton candy! *Dave: Jerk! Not the killing thing, the not paying thing. *Bea: Oh, you won't have to worry. There ain't no bills for y'all to pay in yer graves! (continues to laugh maniacally, chasing them) *Dave: This is bad. (squeals as he dodges the knife) First we'll die, then time will die! *John: Meh. *Dave: How are you so casual in this situation? *John: I know how to defeat her. (whispers into Dave's ear) *(cut to the training room) *I'm lazy Subtitles The subtitles used in the United Kingdom on BaconNfetwork are as follows (not including the theme song). Key: *'''Bold: green subtitle *''Bold-italic: blue subtitle'' *''Italic: yellow subtitle'' *None: white subtitle (note that some long lines of speech may be shortened in the subtitles due to time constrains or problems fitting all the text in) *(CASTS SPELL) *(JOHN LAUGHS) *''Hey! (CASTS SPELL) '' *(DRAGON ROARS) *'Too bad we only know Latin spells. We all practise English ones but they never seem to work.' *'I summon a piece of bread!' *'See what I mean?' *''I know one or two simple ones. Look! Chocolate shall be mine!'' *''Ha ha. Neat.'' *I'll get you back for that, Dave. (CASTS SPELL) *Woah. Yes, Master? *''Dave, John. I have an important mission for you.'' *''All over the world, important events are suddenly disappearing from history. *Queen Victoria never died and is still the Queen!'' *''I believe it's all because of a strange Time Vortex located in Tempus, the time dimension.'' *''You must travel to Tempus before the whole world falls apart!'' *Woah. That sounds serious. We'll be right on it, sir. *''Where's the portal to Tempus? I will show you.'' *lazy Production The episode began production on January 26, 2013, the first episode to be produced. Time Vortex was written and directed by BaconMahBoi, with animation by Sandman Animation Studios. Cast *BaconMahBoi as Dave, John, Alligator, Timebot *Morwenna Banks as Serena, Bea *Lewis MacLeod as Master Magarto Reception On the episode's premiere, it was viewed on 87,000 televisions across the United Kingdom, the fourth highest-rated Nicktoons broadcast of the week. The episode currently has a rating of 7.4 on IMDb based on 164 ratings. Home media release The episode was released on the "Staff Power" DVD on August 12, 2014 along with seven other episodes (up to Chillaxing, episode 4b), and on the "Complete First Season" DVD on February 12, 2015 along with all other season one episodes. Trivia *Adolf Hitler can very briefly be seen when the major historical events zoom past in the vortex. These frames were cut out outside of the United Kingdom. *The episode has a length of 10:32 minutes. Category:Episodes Category:BaconZone Category:Portal Heroes